


i’m looking for you in my dreams

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: They reconcile.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	i’m looking for you in my dreams

Sean’s woken up by lips on his cock. His stomach jolts from the hot pleasure. In the dark, he can make out Daniel. He wants to tell him to stop, that Karen is right there, only a few feet away, but he doesn’t. It’s been months, and this is a welcome surprise. He thought Daniel didn’t want to do this anymore. Thank God he was wrong, for once.

He focuses on trying not to moan. He gently curls his fingers in Daniel’s hair when he orgasms a few minutes later.

Daniel swallows every drop that goes into his mouth and then shamelessly wipes his mouth with his bare arm.

Sean whispers, “Daniel, I thought-“

”Shh,” his little brother cuts him off, slipping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. He motions for Sean to follow him.

Sean obeys once again.


End file.
